The present research is concerned with unmyelinated fiber systems in the vertebrate. Particular attention will be focussed on the organization of the dorsal and ventral roots and the visceral nervous system. In addition, work is beginning on the fine fiber input of the spinal cord. It is hoped that the generalizations arising from this work will be useful as the previous generalizations which are based primarily on studies of coarse fiber systems.